


Rise

by Nemamka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, don't worry everything is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka
Summary: Star meets its sky.Viktor is so very much in love he can't even believe how happy he could be :')Yuuri is there for him so that they can believe it together.shortsie written for a prompt: ‘things you said when you thought i was asleep’





	Rise

“And now the weather for today, _hmm_ …”

Yuuri closes his eyes; cuddled almost entirely on top of Viktor’s chest, he allows himself to relax his muscles, drowning in the vibrant sensation when Viktor hums. It’s so good - he’s so warm, he’s been reading out the morning news for him because he knows Yuuri doesn’t like to get up immediately after the alarm goes off, and Yuuri can hear and _feel_ each heartbeat, each breath Viktor takes, his voice a balmy rumble against his ear, his hand stroking his back, and right now he doesn’t need to see. Only listen. 

“It says it will stay sunny. Good, I wanted to show you another part of the city today. Some of my favorite places, not the usual sights tourists visit. I hope you’ll like them, we can take Makka, or, well, actually, knowing her, she will take us, she gets so excited. She knows all the shop owners, god, Tatyana must miss her so… And there’s Yuliya, you have to meet her, I want to introduce you to her whole family, I think her little one is a big fan of yours. Would you like that? Yuuri?” 

He pauses for a beat, then chuckles, real small, Yuuri can feel it under his head, but doesn’t answer or move. He wonders at himself; he’s not sure whether he’s too drowsy to answer, or some wicked curiosity makes him pretend, but he doesn’t have much time to figure it out. The man goes on, quieter this time, a soft, almost uncertain smile in his tone.

“I can hardly remember the last time I’ve gone one of those long walks. And now you’ll be there, huh? Makka will be frantic… She always is, around you. I wonder who she gets that from.” 

His hand stops, only caressing Yuuri’ shoulder on slowly with his thumb. Putting down his phone, he brings his other arm closely around his waist.

He takes a deep breath and Yuuri feels a kiss being planted on top of his head. Viktor’s muscles relax too… but not enough. Something tightens his chest, Yuuri knows. Hears. The heartbeats accelerate, and they are not his own. He waits. 

It’s only a whisper when it comes. 

“I love you.” 

Yuuri looks up immediately. He props himself on one elbow, staying close, and finds Viktor blushing… and crying. Tears roll down his temples into his silver locks. 

“Viktor…” he whispers back and smiles. He cups his face, brushing the wetness away with his fingers. His ring glints in the morning light painting the whole room gold.

“I-I thought you were asleep…” 

His voice cracks and he sobs, unable to hold it back now they’ve been made, but he’s looking at Yuuri like he were the Sun itself, and Yuuri wonders. 

He wonders how it’s possible for someone to be so gentle. He hopes he can return all of it in kind. He does.

He kisses him on the lips, the kindest of touches, lingers. Falls into the blue eyes. Star meets its sky. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
